It has been the long-range objective of this project to study the rhodopsin molecule and other molecules, such as retinol and retinoic acid, which are involved in the visual process in order to attempt to elucidate further information regarding the relationships between their structures and their functions. The areas of current interest are studies on the various forms of rhodopsin which can be complexed with digitonin and studies on the interactions of retinol and retinoic acid with receptor sites in the retina and the cornea. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCE: Wiggert, B., Bergsma, D., Helmsen, R., Lewis, M., and Chader, G.: Retinol receptors in corneal epithelium, stroma and endothelium. Biochim. Biophys. Acta 491: 104-113, 1977.